User talk:Tauriel the Elf
, to my talk page! When you leave a message, please put a header and I will answer to you as soon as I can.}} Stoick's Quote page Hi! I recently noticed that Stoick doesn't have his own quote page like Astrid and the rest of the main characters. Should a character quote page be created for him? 04:45, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your response. I just created a quote page for him (and Gobber, since he also doesn't have one of his own). 07:33, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Oblique mentions of plants ...? Hey, just wanted to ask your opinion. In Dragonvine, Tuffnut mentions grapeseed oil (the oil coming from the seeds of grapes). Do you think this is enough of a mention to create a page for grapes, or is it too tenuous of a connection. I also have similar types of mentions for some Book things - Olive oil in Book 2 and Maple syrup in Book 4. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 01:30, September 14, 2018 (UTC) You are right - there is a reference in "Dragon Flower" by Gobber! I added grape info to the Berry page, since it's a berry. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:02, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Spitelout Jorgenson Quotes Category Sorry for the inconvenience, but I got a little carried away and created Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Quotes. I'm not sure if it should stay or get deleted. Though since it literally only has one article residing in that category (which is Spitelout Jorgenson / Quotes), I don't think it is necessary to keep that category. What do you think? If it should be deleted, would you please go ahead and do so? Thanks, 23:19, September 17, 2018 (UTC) A Wee Favour Hi Tauriel, So my work place's Wifi is down and no one knows when it will be fixed. I'll be unable to check in on the Discussion Boards for 10+ hours while in my work building for who knows how long, which frankly is giving me a bit of anxiety. The other two admins are (probably) usually sleeping at that time, but sometimes you're active during the hours I'm at work. Would you mind greatly just checking in on "my kids" when you first log on, and again before you log off for the day? You may not have to do anything, just be sure there's no trolls or spam, and maybe quickly check if there's any reported content. It would give me some peace of mind. Thank you so much! I'll let you know when I'm able to check in at work again. With some luck, that may happen as early as tomorrow. Thank you Tauriel! --�� ~ ( ) 14:34, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, sounds like you and I are awake during pretty much the same time frame during the week. I'm about to go to bed too. But now the other two admins will be able to check in because they're awake! I'm still online at home, of course. I'll be able to check in before I head into work, and then after I get home. I just hate not being able to even check in for so long. �� Thank you so much Tauriel! �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:55, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much Tauriel! Unfortunately the wifi at work still isn't working as of yesterday, and it might be out for days, or even weeks. I HOPE it doesn't take that long to get it up and running again! So if you could just check in to be sure there's no trolls or spam again tonight, I'd sooo greatly appreciate it. I'm off on the weekend so today hopefully will be the last time. Though I won't know if it'll be working again yet when I head back into work on Tuesday so maybe that day as well. I'll let you know when I'm back online at work and can check in again while on my breaks. Yeah, it's pretty calm right now. Most of them are back in school. And Thursdays are usually one of the slowest days of the week. And they're a pretty well behaved group right now. �� We just get an occasional newbie who posts without reading the rules first. And spam and trolls can strike without warning. Those are my biggest concerns. I don't want you to feel like you need to spend a lot of time there if you can't or don't want to. A quick check in is fine if needed. Again, thank you so much for your help Tauriel. The kids in Discussions are appreciative of it too, I'm sure. �� --�� ~ ( ) 03:27, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Re:Refereces I typically use the not . I noticed recently that one user changed the former to the latter on episode pages. I don't think we have a set rule on that. But I do think using the template set up by default for listing the references on the page in one section at the bottom, is probably what should be used. Both are fine options. Of course I think we should have a vote on this with the other users to see which of the two ways they think would be be best for putting in the references section. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 18:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC) That turkey ... Hey, what do you think about renaming Büttor-Bol to "Buttor-Bol"? I just had a really hard time finding the page because I don't have the capability (or know how to) make a U with umlauts over it. I suspect this is probably the case for many users, especially us US ones :/ Lady Brasa (talk) 03:18, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably okay. Not many options otherwise - misspell the name or leave it to be difficult to find :/ Lady Brasa (talk) 05:21, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday, Tauriel! Amin estela lle caela y' vanima re quanta en' celebration! Ar' diola ten' keepien an elee no' amin hini! �� --�� ~ ( ) 04:07, September 24, 2018 (UTC) You're most welcome! And I used this translator this time. �� Last I was there, there still was no wifi at work but I did manage to connect to the network belonging to the building next to us. Unfortunately it's not a reliable network and I have to step further from my work facility to connect to it. But I should be able to check in at least once during my shift. It still would be lovely if you could check in quickly when you first log on though as that seems to be around the same time I'm offline for the longest. Thank you so very much for your help! �� And you may enjoy this- I've been listening to the LotR soundtrack over the weekend, and must have played "Into the West" on repeat for half a day. �� I love any lullaby, and that one is especially beautiful, even if it is sad since it's referencing death rather than just sleep. I just... -sigh- I love it. �� I hope you had a great birthday, Tauriel. --�� ~ ( ) 15:23, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday!--Worldwide, intergalactic, universal, plagiarism detective (talk) 04:24, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday! Hope you have a sweet day! 04:38, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday! Have a splendid day! Nuttetuff (talk) 05:12, September 24, 2018 (UTC)nuttetuff Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great day! ❤ --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 07:06, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday Tauriel! Wish you all the best!--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 10:48, September 24, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!Youngtrainer (talk) 11:27, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Next year on your birthday, please don't add the notification about it being your own birthday to the custom wiki notification.. I let the other admins do it on my birthday, so you should let the other admins do it for your birthday. I feel that it isn't right to update the custom wiki notification for your own birthday. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 13:48, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Turiel have a great day! DeathSongLover (talk) 15:26, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday admin! Have an amazing day! (If your day is over, have a fantastic day tomorrow!) How To Train Your Deathsong 18:02, September 24, 2018 (UTC)